The Outsiders
by ladaee
Summary: friends vs love love vs family 3 guys whose been best friends since they were little. but their world changes when a girl saves tristan TristanRory
1. Prologue

The Outsiders

Author's Note : This fic is similar to the chinese drama "the Outsiders" therefore the name of this story. If any other story is similar, this is the reason. Oh ya, this is a Tristan/Rory fic. ps. i made up the character derek... just for 2 chapters.

Prologue : 3 "Brothers" ( this is when they are all 7-8 years old)

Logan's Pov

"Hurry Up! My grandma's coming!" I yelled.

Since I came here, I didn't have a lot of friends. But I met this group of guys that said that I could hang out with them if I let them steal food from my grandmother's store.

"Grab what you have and run!" yelledDerek ( the leader of the group).

So I ran as fast as I can to catch up with them, until they stopped in front of Blaise's house.

"So? can I hang with your group?" I asked eagerly.

"We'll decide later," Derek said while continuing on eating.

"You said that yesterday!" I yelled. I can feel the energy in me firing up. How dare they?! They said if I let them take food from the grandmother's store, they would let me join!

"Well, what are you gonna do about it? huh? You gonna go get your friends? Oh wait! You don't have any!" Derek said laughingly and his annoy posse laughing along with him.

I was so angry with them! How dare they? So I did the most stupidest thing ever, I started punching Derek. But he was way to strong for me, but when I knew i was dead for sure..

"What are you guys doing?" yelled someone. I looked and say this blond boy and another boy but with brown hair both about my age. " If you guys want to hurt him, you will have to go through us first.

"Screw that! Run!!" yelled Derek.

"Thanks. My name is Logan," I said.

"No problem. My name is Jess this is Tristan," the brown boy said while pointing at the blond boy.

"Come on, you can hang with us," Tristan said, "You have a bike?"

"Ya.." I said.

"Go get it, we're gonna take you somewhere," Tristan said.

"Ok, wait." I said while getting my bike.

After biking a while, we arrived at this place where it was plain. Then I saw the airplanes taking off. "Thats amazing," I said.

"Ya, I come here whenever I wanna think. My father was a pilot and I wanna be just like him. Except my grandma won't let me," Tristan said.

"Hey, thanks for helping me and letting me hang with you guys," I said.

"No matter, we needed a 3rd guy anyway, it was getting boring just hanging with Tristan over there," Jess said laughingly.

"That's right... hey!" Tristan yelled.

"Lets make a pact right now. From now on, we are 3 brothers. No matter blood or family, we are 3 brothers. What happens to one of us effects all of us," Jess said while putting his hand out.

"I second that!" Tristan said puttin his hand on top of Jess' hand.

"Well, you guys leave me no choice" I said, then putting my hand on top of Tristan.

"3 "Brothers"! Best friends for Life!!" We all yelled.

So theres the first chapter. What do you think?? I knoow its sucky so far, but it'll get good. I mean, this is only the beginning on how these 3 friends became such good friends.. so pleasee revieww!! thank youu!


	2. 10 years later

The Outsiders

Author's Note: the reason Derek and the gang ran when Tristan and Jess showed up because, even though they were only 7, they were the toughest kids on the block and if you pick a fight with them, you are in BIG trouble. and sorry, derek was only gonna be in that one chapter... oops. And, the history of Gilmore Girls is gonna be different in some parts. And Dean is the bad guy in this story, so if you like Dean, i suggest you to not read it. now on with the story..

Chapter 1 : 10 years later

Jess' Pov

I think it was fate when Tristan and I met Logan. When we made that pact, none of use knew we would be such great friends. But for Tristan, we were all he had. With his father's death from a plane crash and his mother leaving him for god knows what, we were his only family.

ringring ringring "Hey Jess, aren't you gonna pick up your cell?" Tristan said.

"Huh?" I said. Were you talking to me?

"Your cell, its ringing for a reason." Tristan said.

"O" i said while getting my phone. "Ya?"

Phone Conversation:

"Come save me, NOW! I forgot to bring money with me on the date, come on, its bad image for me in front my girl." Logan yelled.

"It's already bad image for you for just calling me, and why don't you use your card?" I said, sigh he forgot money, again!

"My dad is getting mad at me for spending too much money so he's giving me a limit, and well.. I kinda already spent my money limit." Logan said nervously.

"Already? Arghh.. fine, wait there, I'll be right over." I said.

End Conversation

"Who was that?" Tristan asked while paying the bill for our drinks.

"Oh, it's just Logan, he forgot money for his date, wants me to go save him." I said while getting my motorcycle ready.

"haha, only Logan could actually take a girl out and not remember money, how bout I go? I have enough money." Tristan asked.

"Its ok, or else Logan will get mad at me because I brought you along, he'll think you're going to lecture him again. " I said while getting ready to go.

"Ok, well here's some money, I'll go home." Tristan said while handing me some money.

"Later" I said. Tristan nods back.

Tristan's Pov

sigh can't believe he forgot the money again...

"Where do you think you're going? We have some business we need to discuss" Dean said. Arghh.. what does he want now?

"Dean, what do you want? Don't you have anybody else to annoy?" i said walking backwards.

"Well, you stole my girl away from me, made me lose hundreds of dollars, i think i should have some payback." Dean said while holding on to a bat.

I can't believe he wants to fight me, what does he want? a million bruises again?

"But this time, I brought some friends with me..." Dean said while advancing toward me. True enough, more people came from behind buildings and started advancing toward me with bats. Geez, who uses bats anyway these days to hurt someone? Shit!

"Well, then.." i said while started to run. Geez! Where did i park my motorcycle? OWW! i feel a pain in my back... SHIITT!! MORE FUCKING PAIN!! .....sirensirensiren Who called the police?

"Fuck, the police is here, consider yourself lucky, I will get you next time." Dean said while starting to run. "Come On! Lets go!"

"Sir you alright? this girl said. Wow, she's really pretty. "Sir, you alright? the police is here you need any help?

Who is this girl? I wonder....

**hospital** (Normal Pov)

"Who the hell did that to him?" Logan yelled,"Does that person want a death wish or something?

"Shut up or at least lower your voice,Tristan is still sleeping" Jess said calmly.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I have a right to yell, I mean, look at him! He's beaten like helll" Logan said while pointing at Tristan who's on the bed sleeping still with bandages on his head.

"We don't even know who did it, so before you jump to conclusions, at least wait until Tristan's awake, then we'll talk about payback" Jess said, but while he's talking, Tristan starts to wake up.

Tristan's Pov

Where am I? Is that Logan and Jess?

"heyy" i said.

"Finally, you're awake! I mean, comeon, tell us who did this to you?" Logan said.

"Let him think for a while first at least Logan, geez, he just woke up." Jess said. "So you alright Tristan? Never thought I would see you on a hospital bed, seeing how you are usually the reason people are in the hospital." Jess said laughingly.

"It's only some small injury, i won't die from it." Tristan said. "But I will get revenge on who did it. No matter what"

"NO you will not!" Luke yelled while walking into the room. "What's the matter with you? Don't like how you are hurt so you wanna get injured more? How many times have I told you guys, don't get into fights!

"But Luke! it was Dean, and he had people!." I said. I'm getting my revenge, i don't care what Luke says.

"Ya Uncle Luke, we can't let Dean get away with it! This revenge has to be taken care of." Jess said.

"I will take care of it. I just asked the police, they said that a girl called the police but when they showed up at the scene, she was already gone." Luke said.

"Wow, Tristan! Your lifesaver is a girl! HA! So basically, if it wasn't for her, you be dead right now. Wow, we owe that girl a lot!" Logan said laughingly.

So it was her. I wonder if i'll ever see her again. She had such an angelic face.

**school**

"NO! I will not let Tristan have another day off!" Headmaster Charleston said.

"He's in the hospital so why not?" Jess said.

"Because, he barely participates in school, and it's his own fault that he got landed in the hospital.  
"But.." Logan said.

"No buts! If he doesn't come back after lunch, I will suspend him from school and thats FINAL!" Headmaster Charleston said, "Now I believe you know the way out."

So Jess and Logan walked out.

"What the hell are we gonna do? Logan said.

"Well, I guess we just have to go get Tristan to come to school before lunch ends." Jess said while getting his motorcycle.

I'm done with this chapter . Hmm.. so do you know who the mysterious girl that saves Tristan is? haha.. so REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! and feel free to give me any ideas for this story. thank you


	3. Surprise

The Outsiders

Author's Note: If you don't get the beginning, let me explain.. Jess Logan Tristan all go to Chilton along with Rory Paris Madeline and Louise. Even though Rory know of Jess Logan and Tristan, she never actually seen them before. Ok..now read the beginning and see if you understand it.

Chapter 2 :

Rory's Pov

**school**

I wonder if the guy is ok, he looked pretty beaten up.

"You know what I heard? Tristan got beaten pretty badly last night by a bunch of guys." Louise said. Could it be Tristan? No.. it couldn't be.. that would be too big of coincidence..

"The guys who beat him up must be looking for trouble, Tristan is the toughest guy around, sure a ladies man but he gets more injuries than girls." Madeline said.

"Ya, theres no way Tristan won't want revenge." Louise said noddingly.

door swung open

"Excuse me, we're having class right now, please do not disrupt our class and go out." the teacher said. (sidenote: i truly do not know any teachers in chilton except mr.medina, so most of the teachers.. i would just call them the teacher.)

"Teacher, teacher, we just want to know WHO is the hero to our friend here." Logan said where putting to Tristan.

"This is a classroom, there are no heros here." the teacher said frustrated.

So that's Tristan, wow, it is him. It's the guy I helped! ouch, his head must hurt, there's a lot of blood stain. ooo shoot, he's coming this way..what do I do? what do I do?

"Do you still remember me?" Tristan said. Of course I do!

"You're that guy that was getting beaten up by a bunch of guys yesterday.." I said.

He smirked. Wow he looks cute when he smirks.."Ya, its me.. what's your name?" he said.

"Rory Gilmore" He doesn't look too tough.

"Rory..." Tristan said softly.."I owe you my life, thank you"

"Come On, Charleston's coming and he looks pissed." Jess said.

"Coming! if you need any help, just look for me." Tristan said while leaving.

What does he mean by that?

"Thanks teach.. byebye" Logan said mockingly while closing the door.

Jess' Pov

"You aren't starting to like her are you? hmmm?" I asked, he had this look that I've never seen before.

"Well.... its not official or anything.. but I would give her a shot.." Tristan said.. he looks like he really likes her or something.

"What?? You like her? But she's like a forbidden fruit or something, I bet she's a virgin." Logan said shockingly.

"Not everybody's like you ok? Not everyone only look for big chest and good looking butt." I said. ..shallooww..

"There's nothing wrong with that now is there?! Arghh.. enough of that, what are you gonna do about Dean?" Logan said while started getting annoyed and angry. Geez this guy has no patience. chuckle

"I don't know yet, but this revenge will happen. How dare he beat me up! Took full advantage since I was alone..the idiot.." Tristan said while gritting his teeth.

"THEN LETS GO FIND HIM NOW!! COMEON!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?" Logan yelled.

"Sit down stupid, we can't go yet! I don't think your parents will be very happy if we ditch again.." I said calmly. Logan only has the looks.. but absolutely no brains whatsoever..sigh

"uhh.. ya.. you're right.. well, then I guess we have to wait until after school then." Logan said laughingly.

"Come on, we actually have to go to class now, midterms in a couple of weeks and I don't know half the stuff we're learning." I said.

While they are walking..

"So what are we gonna do about Dean? Do you know who helped him?" I asked.

"Well, I may know this person that I think helped him...." Tristan said.

"You mean.. the dude that was at the door listening to our conversation outside the bar?" I said.. that makes sense, he heard our whole conversation.

"What are you guys talking bout? huh?? Come on, you can't leave me out of this, not something we should ever do. Tsk tskk" Logan yelled following them.

Tristan and I started laughing.."Well.. we were talking about.............."

Well.. thats the 2nd chapter.. Review PLEASE!! thank youu


	4. Witness

**The Outsiders**

Author's Note: I probably would like only update once a week because of homework, so I'm sorry if I update slow..

Chapter 3: Witness

Jess' Pov

I sometimes wonder, what life is really all about? Did god meant to get Tristan beated up so he could get revenge? Did it meant for Rory to save Tristan. How bout Tristan falling in love with her? If Rory did fall in love with him, what would happen? Tristan and Rory are from different worlds. Rory's mom is never married, had her at 16, yet Rory turned out a very smart girl. Rory was always from a loving enviroment. But Tristan? His dad is never around, his mother is always is always having affairs. He never had a real family and someone loving him. Would Tristan know how to treat Rory? Would Rory fall for Tristan? Would she give it all up for him if something happens? No one ever knows these things until it actually happens, and when it happens, you would wander why?

"Jess, you ready?" Tristan asked.

"Ya... you sure you can do this? The doctor said your injury is still a little bad, you should be cautious." I said getting a bat, payback time.

"A little injury, I won't die from it, don't worry." Tristan said, taking his bandage off, showing his bruise.

"Are you guys ready? Geeez, I thought you guys changed your minds or something." Logan said coming in to the apartment. Uncle Luke's apartment became our place to hang out and talk. Plus, we get food.

"HA! NO WAY! am I letting Dean get away with this." Tristan said getting ready to go. He looks way to eager to hurt Dean.

**diner **

"Where are you guy going?" Luke asked. SHIT!

"Baseball." Tristan said. hmm nice answer, we are all holding bats.

"Where are your balls? huh?" Luke asked.

"We couldn't find any so we are going to go buy some." Tristan answered. Wow, did he think of all of this before?

"I know where you guys are going, you're going to find Dean, aren't you?" Luke asked. Busted.

"Fine! We are, so?" Logan said. He gave in too easily.

"Do you think I want to get another call from the police again? and Taylor? Do you know how much in trouble you guys would be in?" Luke started to yell.

"Well, we're not just gonna sit here and let Dean get away with this! I mean, the police didn't even get Dean, how unfair is that?!" Tristan yelled.

"Comeon Uncle Luke, just let us go beat him up so we feel better." I said. Geez just let us go.

"Who do you think cleans up for you guys after you get in trouble? I do! So I'm saying you are not going to go get Dean! You hear me?!" Luke yelled.

"But.." Logan said.

"NO BUTS! I will handle this, the police said that they will get the girl to confirm the person. So you guys better stay put until all of this is over, you got it?" Luke said.

"Yes." All 3 of us said.

Rory's Pov

"MOM!! I'M HOME!" I yelled.

"Ahh, my offspring has arrived home, and honey tell me, how was your day today?" Lorelei asked.

"Nothing much really, just the usual stuff." I said. Like you know tristan dugrey came to look for me today, but thats just the usual.

"Nothing that you want to tell me?" Lorelei asked suspiciously. Ok.. seriously, she knows something.

"Ok, what do you know?" I asked.

"Well, see, the police called today and said that they need my little girl down there as soon as you get home, and I was all worried you see. I mean, what could have happened to my little girl to make her have to go down to the police station, so I asked them. They said that MY little girl witnessed a crime last night and that they need you to confirm who did it. So I was all like..'My LITTLE GIRL WITNESSED A CRIME?!! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS EARLIER?!! AREN'T POLICE PEOPLE SUPPOSE TO TELL THE PARENTS THESE THINGS THE DAY IT HAPPENS?!' but then they told me that when they arrived there, you were already gone and they didn't know it was you who witness the crime until today. So offspring of my, anything you wanna tell me?" Lorelei said finally finishing.

"Well, since you put it that way, I saw Tristan getting beat up by a bunch of guys but I didn't see who because it was dark but one of the voices sound very familiar. So I called the police and when the police was coming the guys left and I went to check up on Tristan, but then I left before the police could see me because I got scared. And then today, Tristan came barged into my classroom just to say thanks and asked for my name." I said.. whoo.

"But there's nothing wrong with you? You didn't get hurt or anything?" Lorelei asked worryingly.

"No, I didn't get hurt, but don't I have to go to the police station?" I asked..

"Ya, Comeon, I'll drive." Lorelei said getting the keys.

"So... is he cute?" Lorelei asked while starting the car.

"What?" I asked.

"Tristan, is he cute?" Lorelei asked.

"MOM!" I said. how could she think that at a time like this?

"What? It doesn't hurt to know!" Lorelei said.

"Well, ya.. I guess he is cute." I said.. hmm.. really not bad looking.

"OO what does he look like? Details woman!" Lorelei now asked eagerly.

"Well, blond hair, blue eyes, fairly tall. You're going to see him probably later!" I said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to know beforehand. " Lorelei said.

"Well, we're here, you ready?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, do I have a choice?" I asked.

When we went inside, I immediately heard yelling.

"You know you did it?! STOP LYING!!

"Do you have prove? HUH?? No prove so how can you say I did it?!"

Hey, it's Tristan. Oh My God, that's Dean!

"Right this way miss." this police officer said.

"Rory! What are you doing here?" Dean asked

"Why she is here you don't need to know" the police officer answered.

"So Miss Gilmore, is it these boys that beated up Mr. Dugrey there?" the police officer asked while putting to Dean and the guys.

"Well, I didn't exactly see his face, but the voice sounds like it."

"Rory... you wouldn't believe I did it would you?" Dean said to me. But the voice, the exact voice.

"Yes, I think that it is him officer."

"Ok, thank you very much Miss Gilmore for your time. You may go now."

"Thank you officer" i said.

"Rory honey, comeon lets go" Lorelei said. But I just stood there and watch them argue.

"HA! What more prove do you want now Dean?" Logan said.

"Exactly, we have a witness right here, heard your voice Dean, you have no more excuse!" Jess yelled.

"Sir, all I need you to do is sue him and it would be over." the officer said to Tristan.

Tristan looked at me for a while, then answered the officer.

"No, I don't think I need to sue him, thank you very much officer." Tristan said.

huh? Why didn't he sue him?

"Tristan? Why don't you sue him? The guy needs to get what he deserves!" Logan asked loudly.

Why didn't he sue him? I wonder..

"Rory, honey, comeon we need to go now. " Lorelei said.

"Coming.." i said. I guess I won't know.

**Meanwhile...**

"I didn't sue him because if he has to pay a fine, who do you think he will go to to get revenge? Me? Noo, he would go to Rory and I won't be able to see Rory get hurt." Tristan said.

"Well, good point, but he's still free, he can still hurt Rory anytime." Jess said.

"Yes, that's why we are going to guard her so she won't get harm." Tristan said.

"Hey, you 3, you may leave now you know." the police officer said.

"Ok, thanks officer." Tristan said.

"I still think you are crazy man, for not suing his ass." Logan said..

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. The Ride

The Outsiders

Author's Note : I do not own any of these people? HaHa. This chapter is really pointless, but I'm on a writer's block today so this will just have to make do.

Chapter 4 : The Ride

Rory's Pov

"Rory! There's a really hot Porsche outside of our house with a really hot guy in it. WOW, real good looking… and o look! He's wearing a Chilton uniform. Must be for you" Lorelei yelled to Rory while looking out the window.

"Huh? What guy?" what guy could possibly be outside at Stars Hollow that goes to Chilton? Except for Jess, but he's usually late to school. Hmm, let me see…gasp that's Tristan!!

"MOM! THAT'S TRISTAN!!" I yelled to my mom with a Pop Tart in my mouth.

"Tristan? The guy you saved? damnn… how could I not have noticed that? Such a cute face, how could I forget? " Lorelei said while awing Tristan. O come on, he's not that hot, is he? Well, he has a cute face…

(Between Rory and Tristan)

"What are you doing her?" I asked.

"Driving you to school." Tristan said getting out of the car saying it like it's such a normal thing.

"You live in Hartford." I said.

"And you live in Stars Hollow. Your point?" Tristan asked.

"Why did you drive all this way just to give me a ride to school?" I asked. DUHH

"Well, since you saved me, I thought I could return the favor by taking you to school so you don't have to sit on the bus." Tristan said.

"Ah, but you see, sitting on the bus is half the fun. The other half is getting to catch up on my reading during the long ride to the school." I said back quickly. If I arrive at school with him, I will be the center of the gossip of Chilton by lunch.

"But wouldn't you really sit in a comfy car with heated seats and have a wonderful conversation with me?" Tristan said smartly back. Damn him!

"Fine… wait, let me get my backpack then we can go." I said, well, one ride can't hurt right?

(in the house)

"Mom! I'm leaving for school!" I yelled while getting my backpack.

"Is hot Porsche dude going to take you?" Lorelei asked while coming face viewing range with Rory.

"Yes he is and it's just a ride, nothing more." I said. Nothing more.

"Sure babe, have fun at hell!" Lorelei said.

(Ride to Chilton)

Why is Tristan giving me a ride? It can't just be just because of that, its just weird. I always thought he's just a player, hearing stories about him and hearing how he's always getting into a fight and whatnot. "Rory…Rory" huh?

"Rory! You there? I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. "Tristan said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?" I said.

"What do you want to listen to?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, anything's fine." I said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're almost there." Tristan said.

Ok, good… wait, we haven't even bee driving for 15 minutes.

"How? We haven't been driving that long." I asked.

"Well, I drive fast, you probably didn't notice seeing how you were thinking so hard." Tristan said. "Well, we're here."

"Thanks, well… I'll see you around." I said and quickly left to go to my first class.

"Wait! I'll walk you." Tristan said running after me.

I can't take this anymore… I have to ask.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"Because you look like a nice person, plus, how can I not be nice to the girl who saved me?" Tristan answered back.

"O" I said. When we entered the school, I can just see people already talking bout me and Tristan walking together. OHH, this is going to be a _long_ day.

Review!! And GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!! BECAUSE I'M ON A SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK!!!


	6. What a Long Day

The Outsiders

Author's Note : sorry… I haven't written in a while… well… its because of school and I cant figure out what to write. So warning to you people… I'm just kinda winging it this chapter.

Chapter 5 : What a Long Day

Rory's Pov

(CHILTON)

"Hey Rory! We heard you came to school with Tristan today, what's that about?" Louise asked while she and Madeline were catching up with me in the hall.

"It was just a friendly ride! WHY is everybody asking me today?" I replied. I swear if one more person asks me…  
"Rory, why did you ride with Tristan to school today? You know he's just gonna hurt you." Paris said, in a lecturing type.

Oohh… that's it! "IT WAS JUST A RIDE! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS, HE OWNED ME BECAUSE I CALLED THE POLICE FOR HIM WHEN HE WAS HURT!" I yelled so loud, I think the whole school heard me. Oops.

"What do you mean you called the police? gasp Rory, were you there when he got beaten up?" Madeline asked.

"That's kind of how he got hurt… so ya." I replied.

"OMG, you are Tristan's hero, that's so cool. I wanna be someone's hero." Madeline said.

"Madeline, you can't even hear the word blood, much less see blood, how can you be someone's hero when that person is hurt?" Paris said.  
"Well, I was just saying." Madeline said.  
"Well, Madeline and I gotta go, bye." Louise said.  
"Bye Paris! Bye Rory!" Madeline said.

"So you aren't together with Tristan? Because if you are, I'm ok with that, I've been over Tristan for a while." Paris said to me.

"I'm not into Tristan, nor will I ever be. I don't see him as my type." I said. Ya… not my type.

"Well, then what is your type?" Paris asked.  
"I don't know…but definitely not Tristan." I said while walking to class...thump  
"Omg, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking." I said. Who did I bump into? Ohh, no.  
"It's ok Rory, you know, we gotta stop meeting like this." Tristan said.  
"You know Rory, you're lucky that Tristan likes you, or else it wouldn't pretty now." Logan said.

"Logan, you need to shut that trap of yours." Paris said to Logan with disgust.  
"Well, why don't you make me Paris? Huh?" Logan replied with a smirk on his face.  
"Shut up Logan." Tristan said. "Don't listen to him, he's being stupid."

"Well, Paris and I gotta go to class. Bye." I said really quickly and grabbed Paris and walked away.

Tristan's Pov

"Tristan, why in the world would you like that Rory girl? I mean, she is definitely no Summer." Logan asked.

"Well, Summer is just another girl, you can find someone like Summer everywhere, but Rory, she's different." I said, yes…real different.

"Wow, does the great Tristan have a new conquest?" Logan asked.  
"What conquest? Please tell me not that Rory chick." Jesse said taking a seat near them.

"Yes, I am talking bout that Rory chick, our buddy here has a little crush on her." Logan said patting me.

"Who says I have a crush for Rory, I'm just saying she's different from all the other girls." I said. Hmm, maybe I do.

"Everybody be quiet! Class has started! " the teacher said.

(After School)

Where's Rory, where would she be? Well, there's Paris, she might know.

"Paris! Paris!" I yelled.

"What? I can hear you fine! Stop yelling." Paris said back.

"Where's Rory? I can' find her anywhere." I asked.

"Oh, she already went on the bus and went home, she has dinner with her grandparents tonight." Paris answered. She already went home, damn it!

"Oh, ok… thanks Paris. I'll see ya later." I said while walking away.

"Tristan! If you really like her, you gotta try a little harder. And if you hurt her in any way, you will fear for your life." Paris yelled to me.   
"What? Who says I like her?" I said. I never said that, why does everybody say that?

"Right, just keep what I said in mind." Paris replied.

There you go a chapter. A crappy one, but a chapter nonetheless. I'm planning on writing the dinner with the grandparents next so watch out for that.  
REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Friday Night Dinner and Saturday Morning

The Outsiders

Author's Note: I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN MONTHS! I AM SOOO SORRYY! To tell you the truth… I kind of forgot about my fanfiction because of the test and projects that I had going on. But I'm back! With a new chapter… please enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Rory's Pov

"MOM! YOU HAVE TO HURRY UP! WE'RE LATE TO GRANDMA'S HOUSE!" I said while I waited "patiently" for my mom to make her appearance.

"But being late means less time at grandma's house therefore meaning less pain and interrogation. " Lorelei replied while trying to wear her shoe while walking down the stairs.

(Outside of Grandma's house)

"You push the doorbell. " Lorelei nudged me.  
"Why me? You're closer! And grandma and grandpa aren't that scary." I said, 'sometimes barging into my business but not bad.'  
"It's because you didn't have to live with them for 16 years. I however did and had to go through the terror of Emily's wrath." Lorelei replied.  
"Just ring the ….." the door suddenly opened.   
"You're late. And why are you guys just standing there? Come on in, it's freezing out there." Emily lectured.  
"Dinner's already ready seeing as how you couldn't come here at the appropriate time." Emily said while walking them to the dinner table.

"At least we missed the useless chitchat in the beginning" Lorelei whispered to me.  
"What did you say Lorelei?" Emily suddenly said.  
"O Nothing mom, so where is dad?" Lorelei asked.

"You're father went to another business trip again and won't be returning until the end of the month." Emily replied while taking a bite of her salad.  
"So Rory, I heard you saved a classmate of yours at Chilton." Emily said.  
I started chocking on my food, how did she? "Wait, what? How did you know?"  
"Well Tristan's mother has DAR meetings with me and she told me how her son got beaten up and he said that a young girl named Rory saved his life." Emily replied smiling.

"It's no big deal grandma, I just called the police." I replied. 'It's really isn't that big of a deal.'

"Well, I think you did a noble thing." Emily said.  
"Yes mom, very noble and next week, she might save a family from a burning house." Lorelei said jokingly.

"What was that suppose to mean Lorelei?" Emily said looking at her.  
"Nothing mom, it was just a joke. Lighten up." Lorelei replied looking in her food.

"Maybe I can invite the Dugrey family over for dinner sometimes, yes that would be wonderful." Emily said and started to plan.  
"No grandma, no need for hassle, its ok." I replied. I do not need to see Tristan outside of school.  
"Nonsense, it's decided, they will come to have dinner with us next Friday." Emily said settling the details.

(On the car)

"How come you didn't help me talk her out of it mom!" I complained. Great, now I have to see him outside of school, as if my life can't get any worse.

"Because, it's Emily Gilmore's idea and when my mom makes her mind up about something, there's no way to convince her otherwise. Plus, I want to see the boy who my daughter rescued." Lorelei replied in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"You did see him. Remember when he came to our house to take me to school today? And you saw him the day we went to the police to confirm the attacker! " I answered.  
"He was all beaten up when he was at the police station and I barely saw him this morning, it was very unclear. So if he was so hot from so far away, man! Imagine him up close!" Lorelei exclaimed.

'He is not that hot. Well…maybe a bit cute, oh who am I kidding? He's hot! Wait… did I just say that Tristan Dugrey is cute? OH NO! What has happened to me?

"Rory….. Rory…….Rory, are you listening to me?" Lorelei was saying singing, calling Rory's attention.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening…what were you saying?" I asked. ' No, instead of listening I was thinking how hot Tristan is. No! Don't think that Rory!

"I said, let's rent some movies and get a lot of candy from Doose's and annoy Luke and make him get us a lot of coffee and have a movie night!" Lorelei said happily.  
"Sure. I need coffee, a lot of coffee." I said… a lot of coffee.

(Saturday)

DINGDONGDINGDONG

'Who wakes up at this ungodly hour?'

BANGBANGBANGBANG

"RORY! GET THE DOOR! AND MURDER THE PERSON FOR MAKING US WAKE UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!" Lorelei screamed at the top of her lungs from upstairs.

"Fine, fine. Why do I have to get the door?" I said grudgingly to myself. "Who is this crazy to wake up at 7 am in the morning? And on a Saturday!"

-door opening-

"TRISTAN! What are you doing here?" I screamed in surprise.

"Well, I was bored and I thought I drop by. I brought coffee." Tristan said holding it out to me.

"Well I appreciate the coffee but why did you have to come here at 7 AM on a SATURDAY MORNING!" I said to Tristan in a very annoyed tone. What can I say? I'm sleepy and cranky, plus its 7 am on a Saturday morning.

"Rory? Who is the crazy person that rang the doorbell to our CrapShack at 7 am on Saturday morning?" Lorelei said while coming down the stairs.

"Mother, the person who came this early is the dear boy who your dear offspring supposedly rescued." I said while grabbing the coffees from Tristan and walking to the couch.

"EVIL TRISTAN! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT OUR… OH! You brought coffee! Good boy, bonus points for you." Lorelei said suddenly while taking the other coffee cup.  
"Wow, is it that easy to win the Gilmore hearts? Maybe I should do this often." Tristan said smirking while coming in the house.

"If you bring coffee every time, I'll leave my offspring to you." Lorelei said while sipping the coffee happily.

"MOM! Don't listen to her Tristan; she's drinking coffee so she's not thinking straight." I said still very drowsy because of tiredness.

"Sooo...do you want to go out today? Or I can just stay at your house and you can enjoy my company." Tristan said smirking while getting comfortable on the couch.

"We'll go out today… I have nothing to do and plus…I need more coffee." I said. 'I only had one cup!'

"More? How much coffee do you drink everyday?" Tristan asked.

"A lot." Lorelei and Rory said simultaneously.

"Ok… well then, let's go!" Tristan said. "We wouldn't want you to be deprived now would we?"

"Nope, or you will feel the wrath of the Gilmore Girls!" Lorelei said evilly.

SO REVIEW THANK YOU VERY MUCHH


	8. The Diner

**The Outsiders**

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm writing another chapter because someone just left me a review and I thought why not. Plus I don't really want to do homework. Anyways, here's a new chapter. ) Enjoy.

**Chapter 7:**

"LUKE! COFFEE NOW!" Lorelei yelled as she enters the diner with Rory and Tristan.

"No coffee, we ran out of coffee." Luke said while holding plates of food to deliver to the costumers.

"How can you not have coffee? This is a diner; its whole purpose is to have COFFEE." Lorelei said.

"Well, we ran out. Too bad." Luke said while Lorelei went behind the counter and poured herself some coffee. "HEY! You're not suppose to be behind the counter! It's for employees only!."

"Well, I wanted coffee." Lorelei said while she drank her coffee.

"That stuff will kill you one day." Luke said while pouring some coffee for Rory and Tristan. "Hey Rory, Tristan."

"You know Tristan?" Lorelei asked in awe.

"I've known him since he was little, he's always running around with Jess doing god knows what." Luke said.

"What you say?" Jess said while walking down the stairs.

"You know Tristan? How come I've never heard you mention him?" Rory asked while poking Jess.

"Didn't know I needed to report it to you." Jess said.

"Rory, how could you not have known this? All of you go to the same school. I mean, I get it if I don't know but you?" Lorelei said looking at Jess curiously.

"How do you not notice that? Oh wait, I know, it's because you are always reading at school and have no life." Jess said jokingly.

"I do too have a life. I just prefer reading." Rory said in an "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Anyways, Tristan what are you doing here man?" Jess said to Tristan.

"Oh, are you guys done talking bout me already? And I thought I was more important than that." Tristan said sarcastically.

"OH Shut it, what are you doing here?" Jess asked again.

"What? Can't a person hang around the diner drinking coffee on a Saturday morning?" Tristan said.

"A person can, you can't. And especially not with Lorelei and Rory" Jess said.

"HEY! What's wrong sitting with us?" Lorelei suddenly said.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to prove a point here." Jess said back.

"Can't a person sit with 2 beautiful girls on a Saturday morning drinking coffee?" Tristan said smirking.

"See, Tristan knows how to score brownie points with us." Lorelei said while taking a sip of her 4th cup of coffee.

"Rory, what is Tristan doing here with you and Lorelei" Jess now asked Rory.

"I do not know, he just showed up at my house holding 2 coffee cups. And suddenly we are at Luke's getting more coffee." Rory said while sipping her coffee.

"Does it really matter why I'm here? Is it so bad for me being here? I mean, I come here all the time." Tristan asked.

"Yes, because you are here with them. You'll go crazy in a hour." Jess said laughingly.

"Blasephmy! It will take at least a day." Lorelei said while pouring herself more coffee.

"It'll be 30 minutes if you drink more coffee. That stuff will send you to an early grave and you've even dragged your daughter! Have you no shame?" Luke said finally.

"Shame? Of course I have no shame, why would I be ashamed of passing alone my drinking coffee gene? It's for the good of her." Lorelei said retorted back.

"For the good of her? It'll stunt her growth and you'll send her to an early grave!" Luke responded back.

"Stunt her growth? Have you seen the girl lately? She's like 5'7, her growth is just fine. Actually it exceeds fine and is Excellent!" Lorelei said triumphantly.

Jess walked over to Tristan and whispered, "These people should get studied. Anyways, I had a little run-in with Dean the other day."  
Tristan's expression changed to an angry look, "What did he say?"

"Oh, just the usual, he is gonna kick our butts because we almost landed him in jail." Jess replied looking at Rory and Lorelei. "By the way, do you think he'll do anything to Rory? You know, to get back at us?"

"Do you think he'll try anything? Because if he does, I swear I will make him wish he was never born." Tristan jolted saying.

"You never know man, it is Dean. Well we'll just hang out with her a lot so he can't mess with her." Jess said.

"Okay, but Rory can never know, I don't want her to worry." Tristan replied.

"You sure man, wouldn't it be better to have her on alert? I mean, you and I can't be with her 24/7." Jess said, sounding worried.

"No, it is best if she doesn't know." Tristan said… "What are you guys talking about over there?" Lorelei asked from a distance eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing Lorelei" Tristan said to her, but whispered to Jess, "Remember, not a word to either Rory or Lorelei."

"Okay okay, chill dude, I won't say anything, but you better know what you are doing." Jess said back.

REPLY and MAYBE I'll actually post more.


	9. the Conversation

**The Outsiders**

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't wrote in a LONG time but I thought since it is summer, I start writing again. That and a couple of weeks ago, I got a comment about this story and I thought since I have nothing to do in the summer, I might as well write. )

**Chapter 8**

Rory's Pov

Why do boys always huddle up? It is like they are sharing the world's secrets and no one can know. I mean, if they do that in football, I would get because they don't want the other team to know but outside in broad daylight at Luke's? Weirdos.

"What are you guys talking about huh?" I asked the huddle up guys. They seemed alarmed and all looked like they had very…guilty faces.

"Nothing, not a thing. Why do you think we are talking about something?" Tristan asked.

"Well, you guys are huddled up, your mouths are moving; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." I replied, what do they take me for? Sheesh.

"We're just talking about how Taylor is yelling at everyone for parking too close to the curb. He believes it is a hazard. If the whole town listens to him whenever he thinks something is a hazard, our town would be crazier than it is now, and that is kind of hard to accomplish alone." Jess laughed.

"Of course." I laughed. But I still think that's not what they are talking about. They must be hiding something from me. Surprise, surprise.  
"Anyways, I'm off, I have some errands to run. Places to go, people to do." Jess said as he got ready to go.

"Yeah, I should go, I have to meet Logan." Tristan said while getting ready to go.

"See you Lorelei. Bye Rory, Luke." They said while waving to a very annoyed Luke and satisfied Lorelei.

"BYE!" Lorelei replied happily while drinking what seems to be her 8th cup.

"Don't get into any trouble because I am not bailing you guys out again." Luke yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." They said… not taking it seriously.

Outside of Luke's.

"So where are you going?" Jess asked. "Because I don't seem to remember you having to meet Logan, seeing as how he is…occupied at the moment, you know."

"What are you talking about? I really do have to go find Logan." Tristan replied…looking guilty.

Jess gave Tristan a look. "Dude, I know you. I know when you are lying, my years being your friends have not been wasted."

"Okay okay, so I don't need to find Logan, but it was better telling them that than telling them what I really needed to do." Tristan replied, getting on his motorcycle.

"Where are you going? You aren't going to mess with Dean are you? Because if you are, Uncle Luke would so kill you." Jess said while getting on his motorcycle.

"No, I am going to visit my grandfather. I feel it is my duty as his heir grandson to visit him sometimes." Tristan said chuckling. "I need to talk to him about something anyways."

"Does he know about your little escapade with Dean?" Jess asked.

"Probably, that man finds out about everything. But it's cool man, he would totally side with me on this." Tristan responded.

"Okay, see you later man." Jess waved and rode off. Tristan put on his helmet and followed suit.

Jess's Pov

Man, if Dean ever hurts Rory, I'll kill him, I swear I will. And then he will wish he was never born. I need to think of a plan for Tristan, Logan, and me to take turns and look after Rory, without her knowing. How do I do that? She's not even that close with Logan, if Tristan hangs out with her, it will be like he's interested. But what if Tristan is interested? He can't be interested, can he? Or, if I hang out with her, it won't be weird because I'm around her all the time anyways. Ah, this is so stupid. I would never forgive myself, if Rory gets hurt. I can't let … wait, why do I suddenly care so much about Rory?


	10. WHAT?

**The Outsiders**

**Author's Note: **It would be greatly appreciated if people HELP me with this story, because I have no memory of what I where I was going to go with this story. Thank you. Oh, by the way, Enjoy. 

**Chapter 9**

Tristan's Pov

"Hey gramps!" I said happily as he hugged his grandpa.

"Tristan, my boy! How are you? Well I hope?" Janlen said.

"I'm great gramps, how are you?" I said as he sat down at the nearby couch.

"I'm great, so tell me about this girl that saved you." Janlen asked sounding intrique.

"How do you know? Damn it, does the whole world know about this?" I asked. MY GOD, news travels fast.

"Hey, watch your language. Well, it depends on what's your definition of the whole world, but yeah, a lot of people know about this. Hey, what can I say? People love to gossip." Janlen said while chuckling. "So come on, don't leave your old gramp hanging, what's with this girl? Who is she?"

"Well, her name is Rory Gilmore…" I started.

"Gilmore? Is she by any chance related to Richard and Emily Gilmore?" Janlen asked.

"Maybe? Probably, I don't know; why does that matter?" 1 annoyingly answered. 'Do you want me to tell you about this girl or not? You ask one thing and you won't let me finish. Geez.'

"Well, I'm a good friend of Emily and Richard. They're nice people. Tristan I approve, she is much better than most of the girls you go out with." Janlen responded.

"What? I'm not going out with her. Why would you say that?" I asked. "Why does everyone always assume I ask any girl out? That is Logan's thing, not mine.'

"What? You aren't dating her? You do like her right?" Janlen asked him.

"Well, I like her but she's different you know, she's not like other girls, you can't just ask her out. Plus, I don't think she would say yes to me anyways, because you know, I'm probably not the kind of guy she would go out with. You know?" I started saying.  
"You know, you always had this problem when you were little, you ramble when you're nervous, always. Anyways, since when were you so nervous asking a girl out? That is very unlike you. Aren't you a ladies man at school?" Janlen asked.

"BUT SHE'S DIFFERENT! She doesn't fall at my knees every time I talk to her. She doesn't giggle at everything I say. My flirting skills to her seems to have no effect on her!" I exclaimed. 'Have I lost my touch? Ahh I'm too young to lose my touch, how could this happen!'

"That means this girl has class; damn boy, I am so tired of the airless bimbos you keep on dating." Janlen responded.

"They weren't all airless bimbos. Only some." I said, 'they were not.'

"At least 90 of them were bimbos." Janlen said.

"50." I argued, '90? Come on, I do have some class you know.'

"75." Janlen argued.

"AHH FINE! Why does this matter anyway?" I asked. 'I need to date better girls, which is Rory, but she won't say yes to me. How do you know? I just know! Wait… why am I talking to myself? AHHH! I must be going crazy.

"Well, what are you going to do about Rory? Are you going to ask her out or not?" Janlen asked persistently.

"Should I? Do you think I have a chance?" I asked.

"You have as good of chance as any other person in the world. Plus, you are such a ladies man, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have any problem. I'm sure you'll think of something."

I laughed, "You really think so?"

"But Tristan, do you really like her? Because if you don't, do not, and I repeat, do not ask her out. She is not like other girls, you can't make her one of your conquests, she doesn't deserve it. But if you do really like her and you ask her out, you better treat her with respect. You got that?" Janlen lectured.

"Yes grandpa, I know." I smirked.

Jess'Pov

'I can't have fallen for Rory, could I? I mean, I've known her for a while and I never thought of her like that, well until Tristan started liking her. Then I got this gut feeling telling me that if I don't do something soon, Rory will no longer be mine. But Rory was never mine, she never was.'

_RING! RING!_

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Jess? Man, you gotta come help me!" Logan said panicking.

"What's up mate?" I asked. 'What he do now?'

"Well, you know how we were so worried about Dean going after Rory? Maybe we should've thought of us first." Logan said.

"What are you talking about man?" I asked, 'he is never making any sense.'

"Dean and his boys are chasing after me man! I'm driving as fast as I can without getting the cops after me but I'm not really succeeding!"

"WHAT! Where are you?" I panicked.

"I'm driving into Stars Hollow soon. HELP! I don't know how long I can keep this chase going. He had to chase me right before I go get gas, I HAVE NO GAS MAN!" Logan yelled over the phone.

"Okay, meet me at Lukes, I'll get Tristan." I hung up.

'What the hell is wrong with Dean man? Why can't he let it go, geez.'

"Tristan? We gotta meet Logan at Lukes, Dean and his buddies are chasing him right now."

"WHAT! Is he okay!" Tristan asked shockingly.

"Yeah, Hurry up, we got some business to deal with." And I hung up.

Lukes

"LUKE! COFFEE!" Lorelei yelled.

"No, you had too much already." Luke replied.

"What! That is blasphemy, I've had no coffee today, absolutely none and it's night!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I served you this morning; I poured you at least 6 cups of coffee, probably more!" Luke reasoned.

"Well, 6 cups? That is barely nothing, come on, I had a rough day please give me some coffee?" Lorelei whined.

BAM

Logan walked into Lukes all beatened up and fell.

"LOGAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHERE'S JESS AND TRISTAN!" Luke asked running towards Logan.

"Dean….he got to me. I called Jess; he was suppose to meet me here." Logan explained slowly while coughing so much that some blood came out.

"Did you say Dean did this to you? The Dean that beat up Tristan Dean?" Lorelei asked.

"How many other Dean's do you know?" Luke replied.

"Well, just checking, I'll go get you some ice honey." Lorelei said running.

"LOGAN!" Jess yelled while running into Lukes. "WHAT HAPPENED MAN! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!"

"Stop that yelling geez, you'll cause a headache." Luked said to Jess.

"Wow, like uncle like nephew. You know, you two are getting to be more alike each day." Lorelei said coming back with a bag of ice.

"What are you talking about? I am nothing to Uncle Luke." Jess responded back.

"What! Jess and I aren't alike at all, what are you talking about?" Luke responded too.

"Well, when Logan walked in here, you yelled like there was no tomorrow. When Jess saw Logan, he yelled like you. So similar."

"Anybody who saw Logan would yell like that too!" Luke backfired.

"Ahh, I saw Logan, I didn't start yelling now did I?" Lorelei responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, you're a …" Luke started.

"You guys, I just got beaten up, I have a massive headache, can you maybe argue about this later and give me the ice?" Logan interrupted.

"Oh sorry honey." Lorelei said handing Logan the bag of ice.

"Hey, why is there this long line outside of Lukes?" Rory started asking as she walks into Lukes. "Logan! What happened!"

"See she didn't start yelling like you and Jess did!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Can we please get off this stupid subject!" Jess asked annoyingly.

"What's going on everyone? And I know this seems kind of not important now, but um, you guys are kind of blocking the entry way to Lukes and you guys have a pretty big audience watching you guys right now." Rory said. Everyone looked up and true enough, the whole town was watching them intensely outside of Lukes.

"Lets take Logan upstairs." Luke suggested.

"Good plan. Logan, can you walk?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I think I can. This kind of feels like when I get drunk and have a hangover the next morning." Logan said as he started walking up the stairs.

"When do you get drunk? HUH! You're still underage!" Luke started yelling again.

"OW! OW! My head it hurts soo bad, I can't think clearly, help me!" Logan started groaning and yelling in pain trying to ignore the talk that he was for sure going to get from Luke. Their voices disappear as they get upstairs.

"WHERE'S LOGAN! IS HE OKAY!" Tristan yelled while running into Lukes.

"My god, is the yelling thing a guy thing or something?" Lorelei asked exasperately.

"You know, I think it probably is. Guys tend to do before they think so their first reaction is always pretty loud." Rory responded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tristan asked.

"Oh nothing, Logan is upstairs, he got beaten up pretty badly by Dean but he's fine now honey." Lorelei explained. But before she could finish, Tristan was already half way up the stairs.

"Also, guys have no patience whatsoever." Rory added afterwards.

"I do believe you are right Rory." Lorelei replied

**PLEASE COMMENT. WRITING THIS STORY IS BORING WHEN I HAVE NO COMMENTS TO TELL ME TO CONTINUE. THANK YOU **


	11. Blah blah blah

**The Outsiders**

**Author's Note: **YEP! This is still a Trory. I mean, what's the point of a fanfiction story if there isn't any drama. ENJOY! ) WHEEE! OH Yes, and regarding this story, Jess and Rory never dated but Rory did date Dean. Oh and Lorelei and Luke are not dating.

**Chapter 10**

Luke's Apartment

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Tristan yelled when he saw Logan.

"Calm down now Tristan let Logan tell us what happened." Lorelei said calmly.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! DEAN BEAT LOGAN HERE AND NOW CAUSING HIM PAIN. YOU KNOW WHAT! HE IS GOING TO GET SOME PAIN AND MORE!" Tristan yelled.

"SHUT UP! GEEZ! Stop the freaking yelling, I can't take it any more; it is giving me a headache like no tomorrow. Dean and his buddies were chasing me. My car rang out of gas, they caught up, and they beat me to a pulp. End of story, Capisce?" Logan responded with a groaning in his voice.

"Hey Jess, how can you be so calm about this? Did you not see what they have done to Logan?" Tristan asked Jess in astonishment.

"Oh, I've already done my fair share of yelling. Now I'm just thinking what we should do to Dean. I'm also curious why they went after Logan because technically, Logan hasn't done anything to them." Jess said.

"Yet, I haven't done anything to them yet. Just wait, after I recover they will not know what coming for them." Logan interrupted.

"Okay, fine yet. But the only connection I can think of is that he is your friend and he really hates you so he wants to destroy anything that is important to you." Jess explained.

"So what are we going to do now? We can't just sit around and pretend nothing has happened." Tristan said annoyingly.

"Well you can call the police, report it. It has to be better than going to beat him up." Rory reasoned.

"Actually, beating him up sounds pretty good right now." Tristan responded.

"There are like what? 6 to 8 guys with him? And there are only you and Jess. I don't think you can really beat him up. Do you want to get beat to a pulp again?" Rory said.

"You know, she's got a point. But we can't really go to the police. We don't have any evidence that Dean did this to him and if we do report Dean, he's going to deny everything and that would just be a waste of time." Jess said wisely.

"You know, let's just tie him up to a chair and make him confess on tape." Luke suggested.

"I agree with Uncle Luke, tie him up, and torture him a bit. That sounds like a great idea." Tristan happily agreed.

"No. Violence is not the answer. Tying someone to a chair will never get you want you want." Lorelei said.

"No, but it would help. Just knowing the fact that you tied a guy to a chair and he has no escape just brings so much joy to my life. That and the fact I can torture him all I want." Luke explained.

"Now you can't do that to him. You don't want a repeat of the 'Putting Dean in a headlock because he broke up with Rory' incidence do you?" Lorelei reminded him.

"I can not believe you dated him. I mean come on, bag boy? He really does have two sides in this town doesn't he?" Jess said.

"You dated Dean! When! Why! I mean, this is Dean we are talking about right? The guy that had beat me and Logan up?" Tristan said with a very shocked face.

"He didn't use to be like that you know. He was nice, he built me a car for my 16th birthday. Which by the way you crashed." Rory said pointing to Jess.

"It was a crappy car, therefore is not my fault." Jess said.

"It was so not a crappy car, it was a good car." Rory argued.

"Ahh, I remember that time when Dean was nice. He used to change my water every time I needed to. Good times good times. He was always able to endure movie nights with us. I find that very shocking." Lorelei said reminiscing down memory lane.

"Can we please stop praising Dean? All of this is making me want to puke." Tristan said while pretending to gag.

"I would've put Dean in a headlock back then if it wasn't for you. Now don't you wish you never stopped me and let me put Dean in a headlock? Maybe he wouldn't have become like this and none of this would've happened." Luke said.

"I wonder when Dean started being like this. I mean the other day at Doose's, he was so nice to me. Acted like nothing was wrong. I actually didn't remember about the incident that time when I was talking to him because he seemed so nice." Lorelei commented.

"That little sneak, I'm going to get him if it is the last thing I do." Tristan said with his fist clenched. Tristan walked slowly downstairs and sat at the counter just staring into space. Around him, you can see Kirk spilling coffee all over him self and trying to clean it up before Luke comes down. Miss Patty and Babette are gossiping away in a nearby table, Lukes is full of people and as soon as he walked the stairs, everybody just stopped and looked at him, staring intently at him, watching his every move and yet none of this seems to faze Tristan.

Tristan's Pov

'If Dean will attack Logan for what we did to him, will he attack Rory? Maybe not, he used to like Rory, maybe even love her. Love. I can't imagine Rory loving Dean. EW. Okay, I gotta stop thinking about that. That is just sickening. But with Dean, I can never tell, what if he'll do anything to get what he wants, including Rory?'

"What kind of face is that mate?" someone said. "Huh?"

"You just made the weirdest face in the world, like you just experience something really terrible or something." Jess said.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something. I made a face?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't I just explain that to you?" Jess asked.

"You did? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening." I replied.

"Where is your head at today? I mean you didn't even notice that everyone in here is staring at you." Jess said. I looked around and everyone just all turned the other way at the same time.

"Who knows? I was just thinking about a bunch of stuff." I said. 'Rory stuff.'

"What kind of stuff?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I mean, what kind of stuff are you thinking about? Dean? Logan? Or maybe even Rory?" Jess asked with a smirked.

"Rory? Why would I think about Rory? Why would you even think that?" I replied as cool as possible. 'Does he know that I like Rory? Wait, when did I decide I like Rory? I thought it was undecided! What are talking about? OF COURSE YOU LIKE RORY! AHH stupid conscious.'

"Sure, I'll go along with you for now. Anyways, just for your information, the town has a bet on how long it would take you and Rory to get together. I bet a month, don't let me down." Jess said and smirked.

"A BET! What are you talking about? How could you guys possibly have a bet on something that is not going to happen?" I said nervously.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY MATE!" Jess said while walking away to serve people.

"HEY JESS! Where are you going? Don't you walk away from me, answer my question!" I yelled at him. 'How dare he walk away!'

"Unlike some people here, I actually have to work at this place so it is part of my duty to feel these people's coffee cups. You got a problem with that?" Jess replied.

"Oh, no I guess but this conversation is not over. OH, by the well, how's Logan?" I asked.

"Now, you think about Logan huh? I guess I'll just have to tell him that you think Rory is more important than Logan." Jess said laughingly.

"What? I was always thinking about Logan, it was you who brought up Rory remember?" I said.

"I was just kidding, chill geez. Anyways, Logan is sleeping; I guess getting beat by a bunch of people can really lose one's energy." Jess said laughing.

"Tell me about it. When I was at the hospital, I felt so much pain from the beating and I couldn't think of anything else except sleeping." I replied. 'well and Rory, but no one needs to know that.'

"You mean all you were thinking about is sleeping and Rory right?" Jess said smirking more than ever.

'What? Can he read my mind or something? Geez, it's like he is saying everything I'm thinking.' "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you murmur about a girl when you were sleeping at the hospital. I'm assuming you were thinking about Rory seeing as how she is the girl who saved you." Jess replied.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I responded. 'that is right, deny everything!' "So where is Luke and them? Still upstairs?"

"No, I'm right here." Luke said walking down the stairs, "I just needed to tidy things up a bit so there would be enough room for Logan. Man, that guy sleeps like a pig, you can move him all you want and he won't wake up."

"Where are Rory and Lorelei?" I asked. 'Hey, it is a logical question and it won't seem like I have a particular interest in them.'

"They're coming down soon; they have a sudden interest in my closet and are looking through all my clothes." Luke said in a mumbling tone.

"HA! Uncle Luke, you let them look through your clothes? Are you sure that's wise?" Jess commented.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, they just started looking and won't stop." Luke said firing back.

'As much as I would love to see Luke and Jess bicker, I really have to go but I want to see Rory once before I leave, to know she is safe. Well, she is with Lorelei; I guess that is the safest place she could possibly be.'

"Hey, I'm going to go, it is getting late and tomorrow I'm suppose to go somewhere with my grandparents. I think it is another one of those social gatherings where everyone there is going to show off their sons and daughters and I'm going to be stuck dating one of the daughters because my grandmother thinks it is about time I settled down." I said as I got ready to leave.

"Wow that sounds fun. Please take me with you. Please oh Please." Jess said with a sarcastic tone.

"Har har, that is funny. Call me if anything happens with Logan or related. Later." I said and I exited Lukes. 'I so can not deal with all those society freaks tomorrow. Maybe I can ask grandpa if I can not go. He was always more lenient but I need to find him when grandmother isn't there. It's too late anyway. Ahh I might as well go tomorrow.'

**COMMENT PLEASE!  
I REALLY REALLY WANT 100 COMMENTS. I KNOW THAT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A LOT BUT IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME IF I HAVE 100 COMMENTS. ) THANKYOU!**


	12. Noooo

**The Outsiders**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so maybe I didn't get to a 100 comments. But at least people commented and I really can't complain because there are actually people commenting me to update soon and there are actually people who like this story. Those people are the reason I'm continuing this story. Thanks. D

PS. YOU WILL HATE DEAN AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER. Well, I hate Dean after writing it but yeah. Just a warning. Possibly **M**. Depends on how you look at it.

**Chapter 11**

"OW! Geez woman! What are you trying to do? Kill Me!" Logan yelled out loud when Lorelei was putting medicine on his bruises.

"Now, if you hold still, you wouldn't be in so much pain." Lorelei said trying to calm him down.

"That is a lie; you are trying to kill me with that. LET ME GO!" Logan said trying to get away.

"My god, are you a man or not? You can't even handle a little bit of this?" Jess said as he pinned Logan down. "And you are going to disturb the customers. I don't think anyone wants to hear your yelling this early in the morning."

"Why do we have to put medicine this early anyways? You know, I do need my beauty sleep." Logan said mumbling.

"Honey, trust me, I never wake up this early. Okay? I mean, come on, it's Saturday, I should be sleeping until noon or something." Lorelei said complaining back.

"Then why are you here anyways? You could be sleeping more and I wouldn't have so much pain early in the morning." Logan said.

"One, the doctor gave us times we are suppose to apply this." Lorelei said pointing to the medicine. "Two, Luke couldn't be here to put it on you so he asked me, and I being the nicest person on Earth, agreed to do this annoying task even if it means waking up at 7 am in the morning on a Saturday."

"Well, can't you be just a bit gentler? This is really hurting badly." Logan complained.

"My god, my life on a Spanish soap opera." Jess said.

"Why Spanish soap opera?" Logan asked.

"Because, on tv, the Spanish soap operas act dramatic about everything." Jess explained.

"Wait, are you saying we are acting dramatic? I am not dramatic. Thank you very much." Logan pointed it out.

"You are a regular drama queen, well, in your case, king." Lorelei said laughing. "Okay, I'm done gosh. Your punishment is over."

"HA! So you admit it, it is a punishment, the pain you have caused me." Logan said smirking.

"I was just kidding. Can't anyone take a joke anymore? This is more tiring than raising Rory when she was a baby." Lorelei said while cleaning up the supplies.

"We're more tiring than a baby? Now how is that possible? You don't have to feed us or change our diapers." Jess pointed it out.

"Yes, but at least with Rory, when I fed her or changed her diaper, she barely made any fuss about it. Reapplying your medicine, I had to argue with you for the longest time and listen to your complaints going on and on and on." Lorelei explained.

"Your daughter was not a normal daughter was she? I mean, babies _are_ supposed to cry, fuss, and scream at the top of their lungs." Jess said.

"Well, now that you've mention it, she was quite an unusual baby." Lorelei pondered for a moment.

"My point exactly. So therefore, the greater beings decided you had it way to easy with Rory therefore they sent us to make your life more miserable for at least a period of time." Jess said with a smirk.

"You people are cruel cruel people who will…" Lorelei started but was interrupted by Rory. "Hey mom. Why didn't you wake me? I could've come to Luke's with you." Rory suddenly appeared.

"Oh thank god, my favorite daughter is here." Lorelei said running to hug Rory.

"You mean your only daughter?" Lorelei said while still being squeezed by Lorelei. "Mom, if you don't stop hugging me so tightly, I'll be your favorite dead daughter." Lorelei noticed this and let go of Rory.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see you. These 2 boys here," Lorelei pointing at Logan and Jess, "Have been very mean to mommy." Rory gave them a look.

"What did you guys do now?" Rory asked the guys.

"We," Jess pointed to Logan and him self, "did not do anything. Logan here," pointing to only Logan, "was the one complaining while Lorelei was putting medicine on him."

"HEY! And for your information, the medicine hurt like HELL!" Logan defended himself.

"Wow, you are such a baby. It is just medicine." Rory said then sighed. "Plus, it was your own fault for getting beaten up so badly."

"That was totally not my fault." Logan said standing up and heading for the door, limping.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lorelei said standing in front of the door.

"Out." Logan said very simply.

"No you aren't. You can barely walk right and you expect me to let you just go out? What are you thinking?" Lorelei asked.

"You can't expect me to stay in here forever! A guy needs to breath you know! A guy needs freedom!" Logan started a speech. "A guy needs to be in the free world! A guy needs to…"

"A guy needs to shut up and rest for a day so he won't do any more damage to his body. Now REST!" Lorelei interrupted and pointed to the bed.

"Can't I just walk around for a bit?" Logan said then started tipping over. "Actually, can I have aspirin? I have a huge headache."

"Jess, where's the aspirin?" Lorelei asked while searching the cupboards.

"We don't have any. Uncle Luke never bought any." Jess answered. "I'll go get some right now."

"How can you guys not have aspirin? Do you people not get headaches? Living with Rory gives me headaches. I can't imagine what living with you would be like." Lorelei commented.

"HEY! Living with me gives you headaches? And here I thought I was your favorite daughter." Rory said while heading for the door. "Don't worry about it, I'll go to Doose's and get some. I was going over there anyway."

"Okay sweetie, and also get some junk food for us to eat! We seem to not have anymore at our house." Lorelei said while making her self comfortable in Luke's apartment.

"How is that possible? I just bought some the other night." Rory said before heading out.

"Well, it wasn't enough." Lorelei answered back. "Now go!"

"Okay okay, bye." Rory said exiting the room.

RORY'S POV

As I walk to Doose's, I feel someone following me. I know, that is weird, feeling someone following you like you have the 6th sense or something but everyone has it once in a while right? As I turn around for the 7th time to see if anyone is following me, I see no one but I still feel unsure. I walked into Doose's and started looking for some aspirin. Ahh found it and now on to junk food. As I was looking for junk food, what should I buy? Licorice, chips, tortillas, marshmallows, and… what else do I need? Oh yeah, ice cream. Wait and cookies and…

"Excuse me, Rory?" someone tapped me. I turned around and see that it is Taylor. Oh no…

"Yes Taylor?" I answered politely. It's not like I have anything against Taylor, it is just that I don't want to deal with any of his problems right now.

"Could you just help me throw these trashes into the dumpster at the back? I know I shouldn't be asking you to do this but Dean is no where to be found and I have no one else to do this for and if you do this, you can take any junk food you want for free." Taylor said very quickly.

Now if he wants to give me free junk food, I'm all for it. "Sure Taylor, I can take the trash bags." I replied smiling. Free junk food, my mom would be proud.

"That is great, they are right there," Taylor said pointing to the trash bags in the corner, "And I'll take your junk food." He said grabbing my foods.

I walk to the trash bags and take one in each hand. Wow I'm pretty strong, I never knew that. I walked to the dumpster which is at the back of Doose's which is really weird because you never think that Stars Hollow has dark scary alleyways but this one was pretty darn close. As I lift up one trash bag at a time to throw in the dumpster I hear people walk up to me. I turn around, shocked at who I see.

"Nice seeing you Rory." Dean said with his buddies beside him handing bats. Why the heck are the holding bats? Who are they going to pound, me? They can't want to hit me with those bats right? Damn, I have no where to go. Why the hell does Stars Hollow have an alley? This is ridiculous!

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked looking at the bats and I guess he noticed.

"Oh, the bats? Don't worry about them. They're for your bodyguards if they appear. But seeing as if they aren't here with you, I guess it is just you and me." Dean said walking closer to me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked wishing someone would come and save me.

"Rory, you know I love you right?" Dean said and I could smell his breath. He's been drinking.

"Dean, you don't know what you are talking about. You don't know what you are doing." I said trying to push him away but he's too strong.

"NO! I know exactly what I'm doing! Rory, I was a good boyfriend, I waited for you and this is how you repay me!" Dean yelled and then forcefully kissed me. I tried to push him away but his hands grabbed on my hands. I tried to kick him and all he did was knock me to the floor. OH NO! Now he's on top of me! Somebody please appear! PLEASE COME TRISTAN!  
"HELP! HELP!" I screamed but then Dean started hitting me. This hurts so much, please, don't…………

LUKES

"Hey where's Rory?" Tristan asked as he walked into Lukes.

"Oh, she went to Doose's to pick up some things." Jess replied. "If you go now, she is probably still there."

"I think that is what I'll do." Tristan said and left Lukes.

RORY'S POV

I woke up feeling pain and having a massive headache. I looked down and I see that my pants were undone and my underwear was ripped. Oh no. No… Dean couldn't have. NO! What do I do? How could this have happened to me? Noo… what if I get a disease. What if I get pregnant? No… I can't, I just can't. What do I tell my mom? Luke? Jess?

TRISTAN'S POV

I asked Taylor where Rory went and he said that she went to throw away some trash from him. In the alley. I didn't even know Stars Hollow have an alley. Hey… what is that I hear? Is that crying? That sounds like a girl's cry? It's coming from the alley. RORY'S AT THE ALLEY! As I ran to the sound, I wished it wasn't Rory. I wish it was just my hearing, that there was something wrong with my hearing. Oh Please…

"Hello?" I said into the alleyway.

"Tristan?" I hear Rory's voice. Oh no. As I walk closer, I see that her shirt's rip and her pants are undone and ripped too. No Rory, this couldn't have happened to you.

"RORY! What happened to you? Who did this to you?" I yelled frantically as I ran to her seeing if she had any damage. But all she did was cry into my shoulder. I tell her it is okay, that I won't let anything happen to her. I will never ever let her go. I'm gonna kill whoever did this to her. I look at her and just couldn't imagine who could be so cruel?

"It's okay Rory, I will never leave you alone." I said to her as I try to comfort her in the dark alleyway, echoing Rory's cry.

**REVIEW! **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT A CHAPTER

SORRY I haven't updated in awhile. I've been writing the chapter for this story and I've been having a writer's block. I wrote some stuff but I didn't like it so I deleted it. I will try to get a chapter out as soon as possible. I promise. As soon as school calm down a bit more, I can focus a bit more on writing my fanfiction stories.

So… wait on the chapters for

**The Outsiders**

&

**Normal**

But I did write a new story for **Life with Derek**. Check it out. I'm going to try to get better on updating stories. I PROMISE

_Ladaee._


	14. Am I?

The Outsiders

Author's Note: New Chapter. Sorry it took so long. Wheeee.

Chapter 12

"WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Lorelei yelled as she walked out of Rory's room. They were at the Hartford Hospital. Rory was now sound asleep on her hospital bed and the doctor said that she can go home after a week.

"Quiet Lorelei, remember, it's a hospital. We're suppose to be quiet." Luke said trying to calm her down.

"How can you be calm at a time like this?! Rory got RAPED by DEAN no less. When I find him , I'm gonna strangle him, cut him up, and put him in different bags and then, I'm gonna burn him." Lorelei said angrily.

"You know I love Rory honey but still, we need to be calm right now. We don't want to upset Rory." Luke said. It was then; Tristan came out of Rory's room. He had dark circles around his eyes and he looked like he hasn't slept for days.

"Tristan dear, you should go home and get some rest. You look like you are about to collapse any minute honey." Lorelei said patting Tristan's back.

"No, I'm not leaving Rory." Tristan said very bluntly as he sat in a chair.

"It's okay, I'm gonna be here the whole time. You should really get some rest." Lorelei said sitting next to Tristan.

"No, I promised Rory that I would never leave her and I am not leaving here unless she's leaving with me." Tristan said. "And that is final."

"Is she okay?!?!" someone said. Tristan, Lorelei, and Luke turned around and saw Christopher out of breath holding a motorcycle helmet.

"Christopher, what are you doing here?" Lorelei asked with a surprise on her face.

"A nurse called me and said that Rory was in the hospital. I jumped on my bike because it was faster than the Volvo and came here as fast as I can." Chris explained. "Now where's Rory? Is she okay? I want to see her."

"Why did the nurses call you?" Lorelei asked curiously.

"Oh, when Rory and I were in the ambulance, they asked if they should call anyone and I just handed them Rory's phone. I guess they must've called him." Tristan explained.

"And who are you?" Christopher asked now looking at Tristan.

"I'm Tristan Dugrey sir." Tristan said extending his hand out for Christopher to shake.

"He's a good guy, don't need to do the 3rd degree on him." Lorelei said pointing to Tristan.   
Christopher just gave him a look then turning to Luke and gave him a nod. He and Luke grew to have an understanding and actually became pretty good friends. "So where's Rory? What happened to her? Can I see her?"

Lorelei then hugged Christopher and said, "Rory got raped."

"WHAT?! Who did this to her? I'm going to go kill him right now. He better hide because I'm gonna find him and strangle him and about 50 other things on my list but I can't think of what they are right now." Christopher started ranting.

"It's Dean." Lorelei responded.

"Dean? You mean Rory's ex boyfriend Dean?" Christopher asked and Lorelei nodded. "He is a dead man. I'm gonna go kill him right now." Christopher said while heading for the elevator. Lorelei, Luke, and Tristan followed him trying to get him to stop.

"No, not right now! He's probably hiding, plus, it's not fair if you get to kill him first. I think I deserve the first punch." Lorelei said trying to calm Christopher down.

"Then I want the 2nd punch." Tristan said.

"I should've just put him in the headlock the first time he and Rory broke up." Luke finally said.

"And I shouldn't have stopped you." Lorelei said. This caused Tristan and Christopher to look very confused. "When Rory and Dean first broke up, Luke chased after Dean and banned him from all these places in Stars Hollow. And then threatened to put him in a headlock and choke him and all that."

"Why didn't you let him?" Christopher yelled angrily.

"Don't snap at me! I was I suppose to know this would happen? Dean was a nice kid who my daughter actually liked and he seemed like an innocent enough of a guy," Lorelei explained then her face turned, "Until he started hanging out with those other boys. Then he changed so much. God, I can't believe he did that to my baby."

"It's okay Lorelei; you never thought this would happen." Luke said. And at that moment, the doctor came out of Rory's room and everybody stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then everybody started asking questions at the same time. "How is she…" "Is she …" "Can we see…"

"Well doctor, answer our question! Can we see Rory right now? Is she okay? Tell us something!!" Lorelei screeched at the doctor.

"Are you the mother of Lorelei Gilmore?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter, can we know what's going on?" Lorelei asked with panic in her voice.

The doctor gave a sorrowful face and replied, "Your daughter is in critical condition right now. Your daughter had a tremendous loss of blood and got a concussion on her head. Also, we need to conduct more tests on her because we believe that she may be pregnant. "

"PREGNANT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT?!" Lorelei yelled with terror on her face. Tristan, Luke, and Christopher looked at the doctor as if he was an alien, all thinking the same thing, 'how could this happen to Rory?'

"We aren't sure yet because it is too early to tell however, we need to keep Rory here for awhile to conduct some tests. There's also something you need to know," the doctor said with hesitant in his voice. The four people just stared at him, afraid to ask.

"What else?" Christopher finally asked.

"Because of the enormous loss of blood and damage to her uterus, the chance of the baby's survival is 50. If she has a miscarriage, the chance of her getting pregnant again is 25," the doctor explained.

"But if the baby survives?" Tristan asked with hope in his eyes.

"It'll show that her body was able to handle the pregnancy and provide the baby with what it needs. Her chance of getting pregnant again would be 75," he replied.

Unknown to them all as they continue with their discussion, Rory heard everything in her room.

'Pregnant? I can't be pregnant?! I'm still in high school? What would my mom think? Grandma? Grandpa? No no, I can't be.' Rory thought to herself. She then touched her stomach. 'There might actually be life growing in me.' And she just stared at her stomach, 'What would happen?' Then she heard that they were done talking and opening the door to her room. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

"When will she wake up?" Luke asked the doctor.

"She should wake up soon. You may stay in the hospital room with her but when she does wake up, inform one of the nurses so they may tell me and I shall proceed with the check up," the doctor replied.

"Thank you" Lorelei said and the doctor nodded and left. Then she turned and saw that Luke, Christopher and Tristan were huddled together. But didn't say much and walked into her daughter's room.

"I say we go find Dean and kill him." Tristan whispered.

"No, that would be too rash, plus Lorelei would kill us." Luke whispered.

"Actually, I don't think Lorelei would be mad at us for killing him, just the fact that she didn't get the first punch would make her mad" Christopher pointed out.

"True" Tristan and Luke both whispered.

"But we have to do something! I will not let Dean get away with this." Tristan muttered with anger.

"Yeah, so let's just give him a good beating now and Lorelei can kill him again later." Christopher said. They walked in the room and saw that Lorelei was sitting beside the bed, watching Rory with sadness and worry in her eyes.

"Hey Lor, we're just going to go out for a bit, get Rory and you some stuff and we'll be right back okay?" Luke whispered to her.

"Okay," Lorelei said, not really paying attention to them. As they were walking out the door, "Don't beat him up too bad, remember I want to be able to 'kill' him too," Lorelei said and the boys just looked at each other and chuckled.

Tristan pulled out his cell phone and started calling Jess. "Jess, where are you? We're gonna come pick you up right now, don't leave. I'll explain later." And then called Logan, "Logan, where are you? We're gonna come pick you up now so don't leave. And I mean it Logan," and hung up.

"Why did you call them?" Christopher asked.

"Because they care about Rory just as much as we do and I know they would want to hurt the bastard who did this to her." Luke replied knowing full well behind the reasoning of the call.

"Whose car are we taking?" Tristan asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"Yours because I have a truck and it won't fit 5 guys, and he has a motorcycle," Luke said pointing to Christopher.

"It was the fastest way to get here!" Christopher said in his defense.

"My car it is then," Tristan said and turned to the direction of his car.

HOSPITAL

"Mommy?" Rory asked while she opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her from beside her.

"You're awake. How do you feel honey?" Lorelei asked as she moved a strand of her away from Rory's eyes.

"Okay," Rory responded seeing her worried her mother was.

"That's good honey," Lorelei said and just looked her Rory knowing that she would have to know sooner or later.

"Mommy, what's wrong? What gonna happen to me?" Rory asked.

"You don't know what happened?" Lorelei asked, a little bit surprised.

"Well… I know what happened," Rory said and her face changed to a dead look, "but I meant the side effects."

"Oh honey, don't worry about it, everything is going to be okay." Lorelei said looking at her daughter. And then there was silence, long minutes of silence.

"I really thought he was a good guy. I really did." Rory suddenly whispered.

Lorelei looked at her knowing how she felt, "So did I honey, so did I." Looking at Rory, she decided she needed a little happiness in her life and if her herself doesn't look happy, her daughter won't either. "So guess who came and visit you?"

"Who?" Rory asked looking at her mother's warm smile.

"Your dad! Apparently, he broke some rules to get here on his motorcycle." Lorelei laughed, "Apparently his Volvo doesn't go as fast."

"Really?" Rory laughed and smile, a genuine smile. 'It's just like dad to that for the people he cares about.'

"Yep and Luke and Tristan was here too." Lorelei continued.

"Tristan was here?" Rory's eyes grew bigger.

"He was the one that saved you and brought you to the hospital." Lorelei replied. 'It's so obvious that you're in love with him; my baby girl in love.'

"Did he say anything?" Rory asked with curiosity in her voice.

"What? Did he spill his undying want for you and ask me if he could take your hand and marry you as soon as you get out of the hospital and take you away?" Lorelei replied laughingly.

"WHAT?!" Rory stared at her mother as if she grew a second head.

"Of course, I was kidding but he did say he was gonna come back soon. Originally, he wasn't even gonna leave but I persuaded him to home and take a shower so when you wake up and see him, he won't smell so bad that you change your mind about liking him." Lorelei said with a smirk on her face. But then she saw Rory with her head down, then she looked up…

"Mommy, am I pregnant?"

REVIEWS!! 3


End file.
